Red Knight II: The Dark Knight
The Red Knight II is a retro game that is a sequel to The Red Knight. Story In the beginning, there is a cut scene where The Dark Knight interrupts the thank you party for the Red Knight by barging through the window. The Dark Knight glares into the princess' eyes and she is turned to ston from the unspeakable evil released into her. The Dark Knight kidnapps the Pink Princess and takes her even further than the magician did. In the end, The Dark Knight is defeated and evaporates leaving only The Red Knight and The Pink Princess. The Dark Knight being defeated, the spell on the princess is terminated. Finally, The Red Knight carries the Pink Princess back to the castle and the party continues. At the end of this cut scene, the Pink Princess proposes, then the credits play with a wedding ring going through the levels. Gameplay This is just like a Mario game with swords and magic instead of fireballs and mushrooms. if you are hit 11 times by any creature, or different creatures, you die. The bumper buttons (for whatever system this is on) switches the spelll to use while the top button on the d-pad or button pad will cast it. Characters Red Knight - The Red Knight is the main character and hero. He saves the Pink Princess once more and agrees to marry afterwards. The Red Knight has an alternate costume called the Party Knight, where he wears a colorful shirt, red armoured pants, his face is shown, and he has a golden sword. Spells: The Red Knight learns new spells rather than the ones in the previous. Flare is the one he learns from Sun Demon. A small meteor is shot from his gauntlet. Aqua is the one he learns from the evil mermaid. He traps his enemy in a bubble. The last spell is electron, one he learns from the thunder beast. Electricity shoots from the sky and lands on top of him, killing nearby enemies. The Pink Princess - The Pink Princess is a beautiful princess from the Blue Castle. She is kidnapped once again, except this time by the Dark Knight. Her alternate costume is called The Pink Partyer. She wears a pink shirt and a long white skirt that looks like a dress. The Dark Knight - This evil knight was the sub-boss from the last game, now on his own. He kidnaps the princess and turns her to stone. His alternate costume is the party demon. He becomes a skeleton in a grey robe and grey party hat with white stripes. Sun Demon - The Sun Demon is a moon-like creature with 4 tentacles. it shoots meteors at you from the background. You defeat him by using your sword to bounce back meteors and slicing off his regenarating tentacles. Evil Mermaid - The Evil Mermaid is an abandoned creation of the Dark Wizard. She has two horns on her head and matches the color pallete of the Dark Knight. She creates tidal waves to drown the Red Knight. To defeat her, you must jump with perfect timing over the tidal waves to get a slash in or use a mini meteor. Thunder Beast - the Thunder Beast is a storm cloud with too much electricity and water, weighing it down. It makes sound waves and lightning strikes in an effort to defeat you. To defeat it, use your sword to reflect electricity and shield to send sound waves in reverse. The Dark Princess - The Dark Princess is a dark clone of the Pink Princess and wife of the Dark Knight who steals your abilities, leaving you without spells. She casts your spells and uses her own two slim swords to attempt to defeat you. There is no way to simply defeat her. It is a one on one fight. Locations Blue Castle - Red Knight and Pink Princess' home Midnight Plains - Home of the Sun Demon; contains zombies Dark Ocean - Home of the Evil Mermaid; contains pirahnas and sharks; Underwater + Island Haunted Forest - Home of the Thunder Beast; in front of the Black Castle; contains ghosts, ghouls and zombies Black Castle - Home of the Dark Princess and Dark Knight Enemies Zombies - Lowest Level monsters that can be taken out in 2 hits. Pirahnas - Slightly hard monsters that die in 4 hits. Sharks - Mini Bosses that guard chests. die in 8 hits. Ghosts & ghouls - Hard to fight creatures, only affected by spells. The ghoul looks womanly. Wolf - in every location. Have the same health as zombies. Category:Retro Category:2D Category:Adventure